


Used

by longkissgnite



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Descriptions of sexual assault, F/M, Flashbacks, I headcanon her first name to actually be annalisa, Not much else to be said just ! Be aware of the warnings it’s decently graphic, descriptions of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longkissgnite/pseuds/longkissgnite
Summary: A small insight on some of the torture Annie faced during her time in the Capitol.
Relationships: Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Canon Odesta





	Used

⠀⠀ _A hand pushed up a heavy cotton shirt, harsh. The hand was soft, too soft for what it was. Peacekeepers shouldn’t have such gentle hands for how harshly they moved them, how aggressively they roamed._  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Annie,” worried, Finnick sounded worried. “You’re safe, real, you’re with me.” He said carefully, taking her hand (or attempting to do so) before she quickly flinched away completely.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”They touched me,” she whispered, not daring to look at him, “real or not real?”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀ _Clothes all but torn off, starving body frail thrown to a bed that might as well be the floor for how hard it was. They didn’t speak to her, just laughed to each other. There were one, two, three of them. Three men and one small, starving girl.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀Even if words had been able to come to her, she knew anything she did would be useless. She wasn’t strong, never was, she couldn’t push anyone off her if she tried. She couldn’t fight, it would be a waste of energy to scream. She didn’t even know where she was anymore, she just knew these cruel men were her only company.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀Hopeless, she laid there hopeless.  
⠀  
⠀⠀”You know Odair’s the whore,” one spoke to the man who was undressing her.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”And we don’t have Odair, do we?” Another snapped, his hands were on her, roaming her arms, grazing her neck.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”No, just orders to keep her alive, do whatever we want but don’t hurt her too bad.” The third said, this is the one who had so unceremoniously unclothed her.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”You hear that,” the first one said, moving closer and grabbing her face in just one hand, “we have to be nice to your ugly body, shame.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”We can still wreak her.” The third said, with the words her underwear was gone, instantly inside her were his harsh fingers. _  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Real.” It broke her from her thoughts, but he was trying to touch her again and she flinched, and he frowned. He looked heartbroken, she didn’t want to do that to him.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Okay,” she said softly, “thank you,” she adds, moving to lean on him, put one of his arms around her, “it’s real, it was real,”  
⠀⠀   
⠀⠀”But you’re safe now Annie,” he said carefully, turning toward her and holding her face.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀ _Grabbing her face.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀The second man’s cock, a violent word but he was such a violent man, was in front of her face. She gasped from the fingers in her and he took that opportunity to shove it in her mouth.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀Not letting go of her face, holding it, his other hand in her hair holding that back harshly.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀Fucking her face, using her mouth. Using her._  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀More violent words that she hated to use, but what other words were there? How could she use anything lighter when such horrible acts had taken place?  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Annalisa.” Finnick’s voice was firm but soft, clearly desperate, “hey, look at me,” he requested now, not touching her face, and she complied. “Where are you?”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”I don’t know,” she confessed, pathetically, she was sure. “With you, I think, then it’s in the Capitol and I just-“  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”You’re in District 13, in our quarters a mile underground, safe a mile underground, with no one beside you or close to you but Finnick.” He explained calmly, and she nodded carefully, trying desperately to understand.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”I’m in District 13,” she repeated, looked at him for confirmation and he gave a nod, “I’m only with you, there are no more men, peacekeepers.” She corrected quickly, no man would do what was done to her, no human being.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀He gave her a small smile, such a clearly sad one but it was a smile nonetheless. It only made her want to cry, so clearly being able to tell how heartbroken he was.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”That’s right,” he said carefully, and she hated that he was skittish with her, that there was any hesitance at all. It was just _unfair_. “Your safe here Annie, we both are.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She nodded, curled up on him. She knew him, she knew he was safe. She knew his rough hands, his careful touches. She knew the way he so gently pressed a kiss to the back of her head once her breathing had evened out from the panic. She knew Finnick.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She knew him, and she knew how he wrapped the blanket so carefully around her while she clung to him. She knew he didn’t do it for any reason beyond security, a way to make her feel that much safer. She knew him and that’s why despite her fear to fall back asleep, she was soon drifting off rocked in his lap.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She had been asleep before, woken up by a nightmare of hands on her, startled by it to the point she had first been crying, then calmed down, then was talking. Of course, not many words were exchanged, but not many had to be. She trusted him in what was real, and she knew she’d be safe to rest again at all.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀ _She must’ve dozed off after the peacekeepers had left. No, dozed was too gentle a word, blacked out, more like. Maybe she blacked out while they were still using her, as she didn’t remember the end.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She remembered a man in her mouth, she remembered almost throwing up from how violent he moved against her face.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She remembered hands all over her, naked and bare, laid out for them, they could touch wherever the three men pleased.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She remembered one of their cocks in her, but she was pretty sure they had taken turns with her. Never finishing in her, or not in her womanhood, at least.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀The man using her mouth had finished there, she coughed and choked on it. She wasn’t sure if it was him again or one of the other two had finished there a second time. She just knows that no matter how many times any of them finished in her, even if it had just been once, she was left choking and coughing after they’d moved from her mouth.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She didn’t know how long it had gone on either, she had lost track of time weeks, maybe months ago. It could’ve been quick, but she doubted it. Instead she was sure it lasted hours, they’d want to use her as much as they could from how they acted.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀Like heathens, is how they acted. Vicious, horrid, heathens, abusing every inch of her for their own pleasure._  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀Shaking, she was shaking.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀No, she was being shaken.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She woke up, moved to wipe sleep from her eyes before she realized she was crying. She was crying, she had had another nightmare.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀Finnick so hesitantly had a hand on her shoulder, but it was gone once he realized she had woken up. Instead he was sitting up beside her, a feather light hand rubbing her back.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Another nightmare?”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀One thing she hated about 13 is it was so hard to tell when the morning came. Of course, they had a clock in their quarters, but that barely did any good, it wasn’t sunlight. They got to have quarters together at all though, and that was all they could ask for. It was only frustrating at times like this, when she couldn’t tell how long she’d been asleep, when she didn’t know if it was morning yet.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She moved closer to him, gently tugging at one of his sleeves to make him come down to her level, to lay down with her. He complied, of course he did, and she nuzzled against him, content there, quiet for a moment.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”I’ll be okay,” she finally answered, and she would be. “We’re in District 13, and we’re safe.” She reminded him, smiling as she looked up at him.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Real,” he says first, kissing her forehead carefully, “nothings going to happen to us again, we’re safe.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”I want to go home, I miss sunrises,” she couldn’t even properly remember the last one she had seen. Sometimes, they were allowed on walks at night during dusk, but a sunrise was much different than a sunset.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀He laughed a bit, nuzzled into her hair some, “I know you do, dove.” He paused, just held her close for a few moments, just breathed and she breathed with him. “Soon, this can’t go on forever.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She nodded, “it can’t, real,” and she laughed when he gave a gentle and encouraging squeeze to her arm, “we’re safe,” she repeated again before closing her eyes.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀The safest we’ve ever been,” he affirmed, a gentle kiss to her head again.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀And easily they fell into the same routine they’ve always had, he was asleep soon and she watched him rest for a few moments before resting herself. And she’d wake up that morning to him gently watching her, and that’s all they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to say!!! I’ll probably write another thing that’s set During her time in the Capitol to get more into what happened since I believe her being raped was a mostly isolated event. I think it happened no more than five times really, because leaving the girl who struggles so badly mentally alone would be more torturous than physically hurting her. I feel like they'd sexually abuse her only because they can now, they’ve never been able to have their hands on Annie and now they do. And because they know Finnick hearing about sexual abuse will hurt /him/ more than it would hurt hearing about beatings and other things. So that’s some more logic on Why I wrote this as a basically one time deal!! Ofc that’s just my interpretation to it but !! Yeah eventually I’ll write the rest of her time but for now it’s just this uh , happy time.


End file.
